User talk:Robertjanvaneijk1988/Build:Me/E Frustrating instability
Build:Me/any_Psychic_Instability_Mesmer is better Frosty No U! 10:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::this build gives lots more use of Psychic_Instability, disables elite skills and has a high interrupt.robertjan 10:48, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's recharge is 10s already no need to lower it, and generally the shutdown of the great build posted above is better than this Frosty No U! 10:51, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Thats more shutdown and enchant remove and has lots more energy needed. Mine is lower on energy/has better energy management and is a interrupt damage build because of frustration etc :)robertjan 10:58, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Shutdown on a mesmer is a gazzilion times better than damage, disabling a skill for a near minute > doing 40 damage on an interrupt. Just outting this to you, it is inferior to the above build, however I do like the synergy between Web of Disruption and Drain Dilusions. Frosty No U! 11:01, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::But the problem of Diversion and Shame is that all monks know that they must not cast in those seconds :P I used them with my mesmer also but every time i used them the monk or ele etc didn't use a spell (only Diversion and Psychic_Instability have a low recharge):) Also almost all the spells that build use have a high racharge while mine are quicker overall (also because of GoS)And last with the with the Web of Disruption and Drain Delusions i could interrupt 2 casters like a monk and ele (I cast Web of Disruption on ele and when i see him casting i cast Drain Delusions. In the main time i could hold the monk :)robertjan 11:30, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::You don't need to be constant shutting down, it's a team game, use Diversion when your going to spike, so the monk hopefully wont cast. Anyway, you can say all you like but in the end of the day when this goes to testing it will be trashed because it is inferior Frosty No U! 11:41, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::the problem of Diversion and Shame is that all monks know that they must not cast in those seconds Since when is that a problem? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:42, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Cause then the skill is useless as disable skill. And the most important problem of it is, that Diversion is interruptable since it still has a cast time.robertjan 11:44, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's why mesmers have fast casting, and the fact you stop a monk from casting is generally good. Frosty No U! 11:45, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I know but it still has more then 1 seconds cats (cause normal is 3) which makes it easy interruptable. And that it is trashed so easy is a bad thing of pvx. Cause its a completely other way of playing which could make my build more attractive for some players. :Probertjan 11:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Force the monk to cast through diversion by doing something useful in those 6 seconds. Ie, your warriors hit stuff. Lord of all tyria 11:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Use positioning, cancel-casting, etc. to avoid interruptions. Also, one in every three times on average your diversion casts in about .6 seconds. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:49, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Hmm i have a mes that has 15 in fast cast and the casting time always stays around 1.5 sec (15 in fast cast gives 50% reduction). And the bad thing of trash cause its inferior'that it could be that this build gains better votes if its a few days on the site. If that isn't it is deleted anyway so i don't see the point of deleting it before its actually tested or rated :Srobertjan 11:51, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I wasn't saying to delete it now, I was saying that when it goes to testing (if it survives to WELL tag) it will be trashed because it is inferior to the build I posted at the top of the page. And if your wondering how to get a 0/6 sec diversion, it's called a 40/40 set Frosty No U! 11:55, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Yeah I was exaggerating a lot there. On a normal spec (15FC? srsly?) it's closer to a 1s cast time. 11:57, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::but then its only cause someone finds it inferior. If there wasn't a inferior or so people could vote on it. If they find the other build current on wiki better they could vote bad and my build will be deleted. But maybe people like it overall more. But noone is going to find that out cause its inferior before people actually have a chance to vote......:Srobertjan 11:59, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::You are confusing, all I am saying is that this will not getted vetted into good/great since the other PI Mesmer is better, it's plain and simple Frosty No U! 12:02, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Yeah i know :) but if people didn't look at the other mesmer (or if it wasn't on the site already) and didn't compare them which is 'greater' it probalbly would get voted 'great' cause it is a good build :). But i know the vote/delete system of wiki so its no problem. I will archive it or let it stay in trail so it can't be flagged for deletion so people always could see it when they look for a build with Psychic_Instability -cause it isn't bad at all-robertjan 12:24, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Just keep it in your userspace, it will get deleted eventually if it is left in stub or trial Frosty No U! 12:26, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::How i copy it there?robertjan 12:28, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I moved it to a dperate part of your userspace, you can link to it like this - User:Robertjanvaneijk1988/Me/E Frustrating instability User:Robertjanvaneijk1988/Me/E Frustrating instability. Frosty No U! 12:32, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Ugh. This is just so typically you. I don't know you, but everytime you post something, in your mind, every other build is worse than yours. Cause only your builds rule. There's a huge page here already saying it's bad and why it's bad and what should be in there instead of the skills you used, but still you continue to live in denial and keep saying how awesome *your* build is. Please stop doing that, as it's starting to get really annoying. You could at least try learning from the tips people are trying to give you. --'Sazzy ' 12:33, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :LOLZ i don't even say my build is better I just say it must have a vote chance and that maybe some people MIGHT find it better:P And thanks for changing the location. robertjan 12:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::No problem, try posting your builds in your userspace first, if people like them (and think they could get vetted) they will respond. Frosty No U! 12:37, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::How could people find this build btw/ If i click on my name i don't see it on the first page :P?robertjan 12:38, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You could link to it from your Userpage. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:39, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Thanks :Probertjan 12:43, 11 July 2008 (EDT)